Amnesty
Amnesty is the fifth episode of the second season of How the West Was Won. It first aired on April 16, 1978. Plot Zeb learns Beth's husband is supposedly a dead, guilt-ridden Army hero involved in a military massacre. As Jessie nears death, Zeb decides to take her to an Arapaho medicine man - with a skeptical Luke and Josh in close pursuit. Jessie recovers with the help of the Aapaho, but the tribe finds itself on the brink of starvation due to the broken promise of beef shipments. Zeb and Luke embark on a cattle-herding journey across harsh flatlands, joined by contentious Indian drovers - and trailed by a young runaway. - Source: wikipedia.org Cast Starring The Family Macahan *James Arness as Zeb *Fionnula Flanagan as Molly Culhane *Bruce Boxleitner as Luke *Kathryn Holcomb as Laura *William Kirby Cullen as Josh *Vicki Schreck as Jessie Guest starring *Warren Kemmerling as Judge Rensen *Vera Miles as Beth *Pat Petersen as Jeffrey *William Shatner as Captain Harrison Co-starring *William Boyett as Dr. Dupree *Ralph Brannen as Otter Belt *Iron Eyes Cody as Medicine Man *Joshua Gallegos as Stone Hand *Larry D. Mann as Pennington *Linwood McCarthy as Dr. Cox *Ivan Naranjo as One Wolf *Tom Simcox as Marshal Logan Crew (and other credits) Closing credits: *Directed by: Vincent McEveety *Directed by: Bernard McEveety *Written by: Calvin Clements *Written by: John Mantley *Written by: Jack Miller *Written by: Earl W. Wallace *Executive Story Consultant: Calvin Clements *Produced by: John G. Stephens *Executive Producer: John Mantley *Director of Photography: Edward R. Plante *Art Director: Arch Bacon *Associate Producer: John A. Fegan, Jr. *Edited by: Mike Sangtok Pae, Steven C. Brown, Gregory Prance & Neil Macdonald *Post Production Coordinators: Ron Honthaner & Michael J. Sheridan *Additional Editing: Robert H. Souders, Jr. *Developed for Television by: Albert S. Ruddy and Jim Byrnes *Music by: Bruce Broughton *Theme by: Jerrold Immel *Music Supervisor: Harry V. Lojewski *Set Decorator: Herman N. Schoenbrun *Music Editor: Frank T. Urioste *Sound Editor: John Riordan *Property Masters: Tommie Hawkins & Earl W. Huntoon, Jr. *Unit Production Manager: Hal Klein *Assistant Directors: Robert M. Beche & Michael N. Kusley *2nd Assistant Director: Carol Smetana *Script Supervisor: John C. Dutton *Sound: Bob Miller, Gene Garvin & Hal Watkins, C.A.S. *Men's Wardrobe: Ed Sunley & Michael J. Harte *Women's Wardrobe: Gilda Craig *Makeup: Richard Cobos & Walter Schenck *Hairdressers: Joan Phillips & Mary Hadley *Casting: Polifroni/Sabba *Action Coordinator: Richard A. Lundin *Stunt Coordinator: Dean Smith *Special Effects: Chuck Schulthies *Locations by: Transcord Enterprises : "The Producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of: * Ron R. Kinsey, Southwest Museum" : "Charles M. Russell Paintings Courtesy of: '' * ''C. M. Russell Museum, Great Falls, Montana * Mackay Gallery, Montana Historical Society * Brown & Bigelow, A Saxon Company" : "Filmed in METROCOLOR | Titles and Opticals MGM | Panaflex Camera and Lenses by PANAVISION" : "A John Mantley Production" : "In Association With MGM Television" Images How the West Was Won - Amnesty - Image 1.png How the West Was Won - Amnesty - Image 2.png How the West Was Won - Amnesty - Image 3.png How the West Was Won - Amnesty - Image 4.png How the West Was Won - Amnesty - Image 5.png How the West Was Won - Amnesty - Image 6.png How the West Was Won - Amnesty - Image 7.png How the West Was Won - Amnesty - Image 8.png Category:How the West Was Won episodes Category:Episodes